hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Vergei
Vergei (ウェルゲー, Werugē) is the Captain of Queen Sevanti's Royal Guard as well as the Captain of the Guards of Prince Marayam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373 Appearance Vergei has well-groomed short, dark hair, a tall forehead and an angular face with very prominent cheekbones that give him a somewhat gaunt appearance. As a bodyguard, he wears a black suit and a tie. Personality Kurapika described Vergei as a stubborn man who trusts no one but himself. He was irritated by Kurapika's manner of speaking due to him working for a lower-ranked queen and answered back rudely, although not in a vulgar way. He snapped at the Hunter and even pretended to trust him for a while, before revealing he believes the Hunter Association to intend to destroy Kakin from within.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 374 Plot Succession Contest arc At the request of Queen Sevanti, Vergei along with the other Hunters and servants are ordered to protect their client's younger brother, Prince Marayam. Vergei asks the Queen whether she is certain they don't need to escort Prince Momoze to which she replies that protecting Marayam is more important.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 361 When Queen Oito's [[Oito Hui Guo Rou#Nen|'Little Eye']] infiltrates into Prince Marayam's room through the air ducts, Vergei is seen overseeing Queen Sevanti and Prince Marayam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 367 Rather than Vergei, Queen Sevanti decides to send Barrigen to attend Kurapika's two-week teaching of Nen, which pleases Barrigen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 That night, Vergei contacts Kurapika in order to have him investigate the identity of Momoze's murderer, offering to assign the Hunter who worked for her to Woble in return. Kurapika attempts to convince Vergei the room he is in has been isolated due to a Nen ability, but the bodyguard ignores him and requests that he investigate about the identity of Momoze's killer. When Kurapika reveals he already knows who the culprit is, Vergei initially pretends to be accommodating, accepting to open the door to a Hunter Association member in exchange for the information, but then asserts that he is not convinced by the rumors spreading about Nen, which seems too convenient for the Hunters. Still hoping to form an alliance, Kurapika tells him that the killer was Tuffdy and how he carried out the murder. Vergei states that Kurapika's explanation has only strengthened his belief that the Hunter Association intends to weaken Kakin from the inside and hangs up. The next morning, Vergei announces to Biscuit and Hanzo that there is no longer a need to send Belerainte for Kurapika's Nen lessons, as he finds it a risk after Barrigen died under strange circumstances. Instead, Biscuit proposes to teach everyone Nen through her own way, though Vergei keeps insisting that Nen is only a magic trick. Biscuit reverts back to her real form, which shocks Vergei; not because of Biscuit's manly form, but because of her beauty. He admires Biscuit's muscles while she explains that she can enhance everyone's physical capabilities within a month. When she asks whom to teach, Vergei enthusiastically volunteers. He also agrees to resend Belerainte over to 1014, though he staunchly denies that it has something to do with Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 375 At the entrance doors, Vergei and the other bodyguards watch Belerainte leave the room. They confirm that they can see Belerainte outside the room, though the former could not see anyone from the inside. And when he tries to return inside, his body parts disappear. Biscuit concludes that this is the work of Prince Marayam's Guardian Spirit Beast. After seeing this, Vergei insists that everyone should start learning Nen. On Sunday, he lets some of Marayam's servants attend the performance as scheduled, even though they will be unable to return to the room. He explains to a Hunter that, unlike the royal family, a servant backing out would arouse suspicion and might result in Queen Sevanti and Prince Marayam being forced to leave the room for questioning. He states that he wishes the prince would be able to stay in the room until they reach their destination. Biscuit agrees with him but convinces him to also send the Hunters in the teleported room to the empty one. Vergei asks her what she will do, to which she replies that she will stay in the teleported room because they need a woman around. Her words leave Vergei even more infatuated.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 Trivia * Once, while talking to Kurapika over the phone, Vergei made reference to Dracula (ドラキュラ, Dorakyura) —the title character of Bram Stoker's 1897 gothic horror novel ''Dracula''. Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Seventh Queen Sevanchi's Royal Guards